degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: Next Class (Season 1)
The upcoming 15th season of Degrassi (first season of Degrassi: Next Class) will be aired on the Family Channel in Canada under their teen block F2N and Netflix in most other territories worldwide. Production for the season started on June 15, 2015. Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2015) *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak, a supposedly former troublemaker who is interested in rock music and has seen the light. Juniors (Class of 2016) *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell, a smart guy who's choosing school over drama this year. *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills and the school's moral compass. *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and funny guy who's figuring out what he wants. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a bisexual billionaire bad-boy with charisma who was expelled from boarding school for arson. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who is following her passion. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay student council presidential candidate. *'Soma Bhatia' as Goldi Nahir, a student activist and feminist who, while putting her hijab on every morning, considers ways in which she can improve Degrassi and isn't afraid to speak up. (NEW) *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy gone bad who was recently homeless and is struggling to turn his life around. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses her looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way while also discovering what makes her happy. *'Chelsea Clark' as Esme Song, a button-down keener on the outside, an erratic thrill-seeker on the inside, she lives in the moment and is ready to shake things up at Degrassi. (NEW) Sophomores (Class of 2017) *'Jamie Bloch' as Yael Baron, a strong and dominant girl who always takes the lead, a tech genius and fiercely loyal friend. (NEW) *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter's twin sister and Miles' younger sister who's finding her place. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, Frankie's twin brother who wants to be taken seriously this year. *[[Dante Scott|'Dante Scott']] as Vijay Maraj, a hopeless romantic with a flare for the dramatic. (NEW) *'Amir Bageria' as Baaz Nahir, an entrepreneurial millionaire trapped in the body of a 10th grade nerd. (NEW) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini, a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality who is Learning about herself and balancing love & friendship. *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers, a girl with a plan who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi and an alumnus of Degrassi Junior High School and Degrassi High School. Recurring Cast Students *Liam Green as Damon Carter, Zig's former best friend turned rival now friend. (Grade 11) Adults *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II, the Hollingsworth kids' lenient, yet abusive father who is the Mayor of Toronto. *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth, Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter's mother who has recently gotten a divorce from her husband and is coping with it. *Cindy Sampson as Andrea, Miles II's campaign manager and mistress. *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas, Zoë's mother. *Cheri Maracle as Ms. Cardinal, Grace's caring mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict History teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable Math and Gym teacher. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial room teacher. *Ashley Comeau as Ms. Badger, the Science teacher. *Michael Brown as Mr. Mitchell, the Creative Writing teacher. Trivia *As of this season, Netflix picked up Next Class making Degrassi a Netflix Original. *Auditions for season 15 started on May 12, 2015 and ended on May 19, 2015. Casting sides for Esme, Baaz, Vijay, Goldi, and Yael are released. *This is the first season not to feature students who debuted before the Next Generation tagline, which was dropped at the end of Season 9. *This season will be the first to use the Next Class tagline. *This will be Stefan Brogren's 20th season playing Archie Simpson. *Stephen Stohn has announced that from this season forward, Degrassi will be broadcast on The Family Channel in Canada and on Netflix worldwide. *Many viewers are still considering Degrassi: Next Class as a new series due to the fact TeenNick is still considering Season 14 as the series finale of Degrassi: The Next Generation. *According to many of the cast members, Next Class will be, "edgier", along with including more explicit language, as well as bringing back of the early Degrassi essence. *This is the first season to not have up to 28 to 45 episodes since Season 9. *Degrassi: Next Class is being referred to as a new installment of the Degrassi series and fifth incarnation of the franchise, by some people. **However, Stephen Stohn has tweeted that this season should be considered both the 15th season of Degrassi, as well as the first season of Degrassi: Next Class. https://twitter.com/stephenstohn/status/608999700600135680 *Stephan Stohn is hoping to return to the longer openings. Source *This season will have the smallest senior class with Jonah currently being the only known student (disregarding Season 1 - 4, which didn't have senior classes). *J.T.'s Memorial has been removed. *Gallery shots have been shot during July/August. *Lola's bedroom is a new set this season. *This season will mark the beginning of the 2014-2015 school year. Episodes List Promos & Videos *Degrassi: Next Class coming to Family Channel and Netflix in 2016 *Degrassi: Next Class - Netflix *Degrassi: Next Class - Theme Song *Degrassi: Next Class - #NextAddiction Promo (Family Channel) *Degrassi: Next Class - F2N: Coming January 4th to Family Promo *Degrassi: Next Class - Extended Promo *Degrassi: Next Class - Sneak Peek *Degrassi: Next Class - Sneak Peek Promo *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Maya *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Vijay *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Frankie *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Goldi *DegrassI: Next Class - Degrassi Is.... *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Winston *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Lola *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Zoe *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Tiny *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Yael *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Tristan *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Shay *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Hunter *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Esme *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Zig *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Baaz *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Grace *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Jonah *Degrassi: Next Class: Meet Miles Gallery CQrwRl4UwAA63I2.jpg large.jpg CQr-WUxWsAAPj3m.jpg large.jpg Nwxtxlassimage.jpeg CUlV7mLUAAQ zDV.jpg-large.jpeg The guys of next class.jpg Ladies of next class.jpg Degrassi Next Class_YouTube - Banner.png Tumblr nyga0uWMev1rqi7igo1 500.png Zig_Novak_-_Next_Class.png Tumblr nyn2nc4Iu31rdyrivo1 540.jpg Dnchallway.png Winston Chu Next Class.png tumblr_nyswyvCb861r5uoxco1_540.jpg ZINYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.jpg 12317908_983684558341676_1183628006_n.jpg tumblr_nzf7942Jio1r5uoxco1_540.jpg Trilespvvvvimage.jpeg Tumblr nzgwd3YzLV1r5uoxco1 540.jpg Tumblr nzgxrlAVV91r5uoxco1 500.png Esme-Song DNC.jpg Yael-Baron DNC.jpg Vijay-Maraj DNC.jpg Baaz-Nahir DNC.jpg Goldi-Nahir DNC.jpg Tumblr nzgydfYC8B1r5uoxco1 1280.jpg Tumblr o055vld1uz1rdyrivo1 1280.jpg Next Class.jpg Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 15